


take me back to the night we met

by bracelitperson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is So Done with Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Calls Castiel "Angel", Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based off a tumblr post, gotta sprinkle angel in all my fics, i wrote this a 6 am, mentions of season 4/5 the superior seasons, obvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Dean and Cas go on a case and realize they’re at the barn where they first met.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	take me back to the night we met

Cas hums a Led Zeppelin song under his breath, his back against the impala door. He and Dean are on a hunt in a very familiar town in Illinois. He can’t quite place when they were here last.

Dean is talking to the police officer, getting details while Cas waits on him. He doesn’t have to wait on Dean, but he wants to. 

Dean finishes talking to the police officer and saunters back up to Cas. He’s wearing his nice green tie that brings out his eyes. 

“You didn’t have to wait for me, Angel.” Cas gives him a small smile.

“I know,” Dean chuckles and they walk into the abandoned barn together. Cas swings the doors open and gets a massive sense of déjà vu. 

He’s definitely been here before. 

Dean doesn’t seem to notice it and goes straight towards the taped up crime scene. Cas can’t get over the familiarity of the place. He’s been alive a long time so he gives himself a break on not placing the memory. 

“Dean,” The hunter was crouched near the back of the barn, his back to Cas. He was looking over where the body was. 

“Hmm?” 

“Is this place familiar to you?” Dean then stands up and it clicks. 12 years ago, Dean stood there with a shotgun, Bobby by his side, shooting him with shotgun shells while the light fixtures burst with sparks. 

“Dean.” Dean quirks his head like Cas does. 

“You remember the night we met?” Dean snorts and smiles.

“Course’, Mr. I Gripped You Tight and Raised You From Perdition.” He makes his voice go all rusty and low, trying to copy Cas’ voice.

The angel rolls his eyes. Cas goes to explain, but Dean looks around and a look of realization crosses his eyes.

“Oh, this is  _ the _ barn?” Cas nods and walks over to Dean. Dean adjusts his suit jacket, his hand lingering on the angel’s chest. It didn’t really need adjusting. 

“How much has changed, huh?” Cas smiles and looks over Dean’s face, going over his freckles and his cheekbones. He has it memorized, like an old lullaby.

Dean drops his hands and looks around a little bit. He smiles, something full of trouble. Cas feels a headache, something he can’t even get, coming on. He watches as Dean goes towards the door, turns around and starts walking dramatically towards Cas. 

“I’m an angel of the lord,” Cas rolls his eyes at Dean’s mock of his voice. He so doesn’t sound like that. Dean looks like he’s having the time of his life. Cas can play this game. 

“Like hell. There’s no such thing.” He mocks Dean in a high pitch voice and Dean makes a surprised face. He laughs, loud and genuine. Cas feels his chest fill with pride. 

“This is your problem, you have no faith,” Dean continues as walks around, still mocking Cas’ tone, trying not to giggle around the low pitch of his voice. 

Cas gives him a fond annoyed look as he watches Dean wipe a hand on the broken-down wooden table, blowing the dust off his finger. 

“My true voice can be overwhelming to humans and you simply couldn’t handle-“ 

“Dean,” Dean laughs again and turns to Cas. 

“What, you gonna stab me?” Cas rolls his eyes. Again. 

“I think that’s more your area.”

“Ooh, burn.”

“Can’t believe you stabbed me when we first met.” Dean scoffs and shrugs, gives Cas a quick smile before going back to the blood on the wall he was analyzing. 

“Hey, what I can say, I was a stab first, ask questions later type of guy.” Cas turns towards Dean, the hunter’s back to him, a soft look on his face. 

“Not anymore.” Dean turns around and returns the look. 

“Yeah, not anymore.” It’s been 12 years and they both have changed drastically from the people they were then. Cas wasn’t even a person. He was a soldier. Dean was just Micheal’s vessel. 

He remembers dragging Dean out of hell, his hand burning a mark right into his soul. It felt... righteous, rescuing Dean. Then they met, officially, sparks flying and Dean stabbed him. Cas remembers it fondly despite being stabbed. 

He remembers the quiet nights he spent with Dean in Bobby’s small home, helping him with whatever. Dean would read book after book and Cas would just observe Dean. He’s had Dean Winchester memorized for years.

He remembers the nights in the Impala, Dean driving with music playing softly. Cas already knew all the words to this tape’s songs. He watched Dean’s silhouette light up every time they passed a street lamp, his always bruised knuckles clutching the steering wheel. 

Dean would look at him with a ghost a smile, a gaze that was supposed to mean something. It took Cas a couple of years  to figure out what it was.

Dean walks up to him, the same look he used to give him in the darkness of the impala. Something secret, just for Cas. 

“There is something I never got to tell you back then.” Cas grins. 

“What’s that, Dean?” Dean looks down for a second and then looks back up at Cas through his eyelashes. 

“You looked so hot in your holy tax accountant get up.” Cas chuckles lowly and lets Dean put his arms around his shoulders. 

“Really?” Dean comes closer, close enough that their lips are only inches away. 

“Really,” Dean kisses him. Cas feels something akin to relief flood through him. A mantra of _finally finally finally_ running through his head. He knows they never really needed this, their relationship goes beyond words and touches, it goes behind physicality.

But it’s still nice and Cas has been waiting for it for more than 8 years. It’s sweet and hot at the same time, Dean’s tongue barely gracing the inside of his mouth before they pull apart. They pull back out of breath, smiles wide on their lips.

“You still do, by the way,” Dean whispers out.

“Look hot.” Cas laughs softly. 

“Thank you, Dean.” 

“Sure thing, Hot Stuff.” Cas rolls his eyes and kisses Dean one more time. 

“We do actually have a case,” Dean looks confused for a moment before looking at yellow crime scene tape. 

“Oh, yeah,” He pulls away from Cas reluctantly and goes back to where the body was. Cas comes over to help.

When they finally come out of the barn, the cop gives them a weird look. Cas realizes they were in there for over 30 minutes.  _ Whoops._

They thank the cop on the way out and climb into the impala. Dean starts the engine and it roars to life, the sound as familiar as home. He turns to Cas, a bright, easy smile on his face. Cas doesn’t think he’s ever seen Dean this relaxed and happy. 

“Wanna get lunch, Angel? It’s on me.” 

“Like a date?” 

“Exactly like a date,” Cas smiles and nods. Dean makes a noise of excitement and they ride off into town. 

Cas watches him drive on the way to their date, grazes his eyes all over Dean’s face. Dean glances over at him, a dorky smile on his face. 

“See something you like?” He wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, Dean. I like everything I see.” Dean’s face burns for the rest of the ride and Cas tries not to make his smirk noticeable. 

**Author's Note:**

> again apparently i can only write at ungodly hours of the morning but whatever !! smash that kudos and comment down below if you enjoyed <3


End file.
